Remembrance
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: He sighed. "If I can't remember you how do I believe you're real?" Harry tries to unravel the mystery of his home town; a place that harbors mysterious spirits and light orbs. What does Fuko Ibuki have to do with anything at all? Crossed with Twilight too
1. May

_**It all started with: Onii-Chan.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (though my own personal Harry Potter would be nice…really nice) and the general 'Onii-Chan' idea is from Clannad…only tweaked. A lot. **

**Sasuke: She knows that she's neglected her other stories…all of them but well she really wanted to post this up since it just hit her…hard. Seriously Itachi threw the idea and it hit her right on her head.**

**Itachi: Oh yes, she was in a coma for about a weak talking in her sleep.**

**Sasuke: "Onii-Chan?"… "Ha-chan can I call you Onii-chan?" That's what she kept saying.**

**Itachi: It was rather amusing.**

**Sera: SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE AN ITA/SASU YAOI BDSM FIC!**

**Itachi: Sorry…**

**Sasuke: It was just light teasing…**

**Sera: Better!**

* * *

"Draco Malfoy has a sister?"

Ron looked up from his coffee to stare at his friend with bleary eyes. He'd been up since five o'clock in the morning studying for his history exam with the fuhrer also known as his girlfriend. Trying to absorb the question so that he could answer he took a long deep sip of the burning bitter liquid. "Yep. She's adopted-apparently from Japan."

"I bet she's a child created by an illicit love affair." Harry said chuckling, though to Ron it sounding more like a humored hiss.

"That would be something wouldn't it but, no. She was apparently the daughter of a close friend to the Malfoys. Seiji Takashiro-I think. Anyway the man and his wife died in an accident and left the girl to the Malfoy's. Goes to show you that they must have not known the _real _Malfoy's, I mean, who on this earth would leave their child with those people?"

"Who knows?" Harry said less humored. He wondered if the girl was doing alright. After all being with anyone from the Malfoy family had to make anyone uncomfortable. After all, he had been in the same class with the girl's adoptive brother for years and even being in the same room made him uncomfortable.

"Why'd you ask anyway?" Ron asked a little more awake. His blue eyes were less bleary and his voice was less a whisper then before. "I never mentioned anything about Malfoy's sister to you and no one really talks about it."

"Well you know how my mother and Mrs. Malfoy are such good friends?"

"Unfortunately I do."

"Well, mother decides to ask me if I would mind terribly babysitting for a friend of hers. As soon as I agreed she lets it drop that it is the daughter of Mrs. Malfoy." Harry sighed. "I'm to pick the girl up in ten minutes-this is really disconcerting you know, I know nothing about her and I keep thinking she's just as retched as her brother."

"Oh well, I guess I ought to wish you luck then." Ron said but Harry was already out the door.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do, May?" Harry asked the small girl beside him. She was cuter then he thought she would be, adorable even. Her dark hair was help up in pigtails and she wore an odd dress and thick shoes the same shade of green as the ruffled monstrosity she wore. Her eyes were a deep brown and almost bottomless and her skin was milky white. Her head barely reached his collar bone.

"Um…I dunno. Draco-Nii usually just takes me to the library or to a café. Draco-Nii isn't really fun though." She said and Harry blushed. Her voice was like a bird's song and completely child like.  
_  
'You're losing it Potter and… she's a little GIRL!'_

He shook his head and coughed.

"Um well, I guess we can walk around a bit until we find something you want to do."

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine. You're mother gave me spending money for you. So the sky is the limit."

Her dark eyes widened and she chewed her lip making Harry flush. _'She's so CUTE!'_

"Yay!" She grabed Harry's right hand in both her tiny ones; they were warm and soft. "You're so great Ha-Chan!"

"Uh yes I suppose I am…" He diverted his eyes staring interested at the spot between his sneakers._ 'So…soft…'_

"I wish you were my Onii-Chan."

"Onii-Chan?"

"That means 'Brother. Hey Ha-Chan can I call you Onii-Chan?'"

"Oh? Well I suppose you can if you like."

"Really? You really will let me?"

"Sure, May." Harry said brightly.

May smiled brightly making those around her flush_**. (it's not just Harry imagine the other people walking around. Just imagine that May is the equivalent of Hunny-Sempai (from Ouran) and Momiji (From Fruits Basket) put together or had a baby. If they had a baby May Takashiro-Malfoy would be that baby! No lie!!!)**_ "Ok! So, _Onii_-Chan, lets go to the arcade."

"_**Gak**__..!_" Harry's face turned scarlet surpassing the shade of Ron's hair. _'She's so CUTE when she says it like that!'_

"_Onii_-Chan what's wrong?" May asked twining her fingers together behind her back. She pouted slightly as she rocked on the heels of her feet.

'_GAH! This has to stop! She's a kid I can't be turned on by a KID!!!!!'_

"No more Onii-Chan! NO MORE!" Harry shouts.

"Why, _Onii_-Chan?"

"Because it is highly inappropriate!"

"So, May can't call _Onii_-Chan '_Onii_-Chan' anymore?"

'_What's the point in fighting it she is just too cute. She's dangerous this Malfoy, more evil then her brother who must have coached her to do this…I should let it stop but…but…SHE'S SO C-U-T-E!!!!!_

"It's ok May-_Chan_ I'll be your _Onii-Chan_!!!!" Harry shouted flushing past scarlet and turning purple. He paused suddenly feeling as though he was being watched. Harry turned around slowly seeing Ron, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson and Cho Chang, staring straight at him in shock.

Ron's ice cream slipped though his hands and hit the sidewalk with an awful slap but no one noticed it, it was as though time has stopped until Cho made a choking sound.

"He's _making_ May call him Onii-Chan…doesn't that mean brother?" Pansy said in monotone.

"Ha-Harry…!" Cho choked/sobed, her dark eyes glistened in such hurt and disappointment that Harry's heart droped.

"He looked really turned on." Luna said without any emotion, stating the obvious like always only this time it was laced with concern.

Ron still said nothing still staring at Harry with emotionless eyes.

"It's…it isn't what you guys think." Harry took a step forward. They all took a step back. "Wait let me explain!"

"Don't come any closer you might infect us with your pervert disease!"

"Ha-Harry how could you!?!"

"We aint seen nor heard nothing mate…!"

"Gotta go, bye!"

They ran off in the opposite direction.

"WAIT!"

'_Now they think I'm some dangerous sort of person! Damn it!'_

He turned back to May who was staring into the window display beside them giggling at the puppies in the window trying to lick her through the glass.

'_Pure evil…'_

"_Onii_-Chan, can we go to the arcade now?"

"Don't call me _Onii_-Chan."

"Why, _Onii_-Chan?" May chewed on her bottom lip staring up at him.

"Never mind, you can call me _Onii_-Chan all you want." He said but grimaced as Seamus and Neville whispered hotly as they walked by staring at him with opened disgust. Neville shook his head.

"This is going to be a long day."

"What did you say, _Onii_-Chan?"

* * *

Monday's were usually good days for Harry. It mean that beginning of school after a long weekend, it mean basket ball practice, art class with Mr. Lupin and drama club with his favorite teacher, Sirius Black. Usually Mondays were good days for Harry but, this Monday was turning out to be the most awkward and annoying.

When Harry got out of the safe confines of his father's car, though who would call driving with James Potter safe was crazy, Harry was bombarded by stares. Stares from his classmates he was quite used to since he was quite popular but these stares were foreign.

The girls gave him uneasy glances and the boys whispered behind his back.

"Well that is what you get for being a pervert!" Hermione later said as she sat beside him in homeroom. She removed various thick books from her bag letting them heavily hit the table with an insufferable slam. "After all, having a little girl call you _'Onii-Chan' _and blushing the way you did and a Malfoy to boot? Honestly Harry what were you thinking?"

"I don't know." He said pitifully with his forehead resting on the cold table. "She was just so…so adorable I couldn't help it!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I know. There is no excuse is there? No I wouldn't imagine so."

"Wait till Malfoy gets you. He's been furious about it positively livid with you-more so then he usually is. After all you were being perverted with his little sister, the apple of his eye-the way he describes it."

"_Guh_…I **hate** my life."

Hermione said nothing but merely patted his head.

-

Drama club was drawing near and despite that his godfather was the teacher it didn't make Harry feel any better. Drama class was the only class he had with Malfoy. This was not going to be good.

He stepped into the class room, it grew silent as he made his way towards the table where an anxious looking Dean and an annoyed Theodore Nott sat. Then across the room Malfoy, poised and regal as ever in his fashionable clothing and neatly brushed blond hair, ruffled in his seat and began to stalk over to Harry's table cracking his knuckles with a sneer.

Yes, this was not boding well for our hero.

"You've got anything to say, Potter? Hmm? No apologies for being a pervert?"

Harry wasn't sure how Malfoy had gotten a hold on him but it must have been quick. Malfoy had balled the front of Harry's shirt in his pale fists holding him up that way so that Harry's breathing was slightly constrained as he stood on the tip of his toes. Sirius wasn't in the room yet-being late like always- so there was no one to save him. Ron was in Professor Snape's chemistry class and Hermione was in Calculus. Both classes on the east wing of the school.

"Um…I can't really…breathe…"

"GOOD! Now maybe you can use the little bit of air you can get to explain to me why you had my **sixteen **year old sister trailing after you calling you 'Onii-Chan' like some simpering child? I never pegged you for a MOE lover Potter; you are surely dangerous being turned on by May just because she's a bit short and child like!"

But Harry hadn't heard anything else Malfoy had said passed sixteen.

'_She's sixteen? One __**year**__ younger then __**me**__? …WHAT THE HELL?!?'_

Pushing Malfoy off Harry pointed a finger straight at Malfoy's face accusingly.

"She was the one acting like some little girl offering to call me Onii-Chan by the way, biting her lip and such!" He took a deep breath. "MAY-CHAN IS THE PERVERT!"

"WHAT? YOU SCUM! MAY WOULD NEVER-"

"BUT SHE DID! SIXTEEN? SIXTEEN?!?" Harry shouted incredulously obviously offended. "What does a SIXTEEN year old need a babysitter then huh?"

"TO PROTECT HER FROM PERVERTS! Obviously I had the wrong idea about you, suggesting to my mother that you would be a good companion for the day! You're **SICK** Potter!"

"AM NOT!"

"SICK! SICK! SICK! SICK! _**SIIIICCCKKK**__!!!!_"

Sirius Black strolled leisurely into his classroom; obviously he hadn't heard the shouting teens since his ears were plugged up with the sounds of his favorite music._ (Just to let you know Sirius is a stickler for disco music-a guilty pleasure he isn't too sure of how to get rid of.)_

Stopping a foot away from his desk, he'd pulled the iPod head phones out of his ears to make an announcement, then stared in awe at the shouting. The new student who was following him in was also standing in silent awe at the display of _"are not's"_ and _"Are to's"_ and along with Sirius giggled when the shouts turned into _"Meany face's"_ and _"your mom's a meany face"._

He cleared his throat loudly making Malfoy and Harry, whom had just begun a riveting _"I am rubber you are glue"_ rant at Malfoy to shut up and stare dumbly at Sirius and the new student.

"Well while that was entertaining I'm sure we should get to learning and leave this lovers spat behind us." He shot a pointed look at a guilty looking Malfoy and Harry before continuing. "Well now we have a new student whom, I believe has transferred from the all girls' school, am I right?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Sirius' cheeks slightly lighted pink.

"Ur…w-well anyway, may I introduce-"

"MAY?"

"MAY-CHAN?"

May smiled brightly bounding over to both boys. Her brother's face was a mixture of confusion and happiness at seeing his beloved little sister while Harry…

"STOP blushing when you look at my sister you PERVERT!"

"I'm not a PERVERT!"

"Draco-_Nii_, why are you fighting with _Onii_-Chan?"

Harry ruffled beside Malfoy. The students around them began to whisper.

"_So he __**did**__ make her call him Onii-Chan?"_

"_Is it true he was __**turned **__**on**__ by it?"_

"_That means brother doesn't it? __**That**__ is just sick!"_

"_I heard he even shared the __**same**__ parfait with her!"_

"_I saw them in the arcade, he was __**all over her**__!"_

"_I know she's kinda small but to think Harry Potter, basket ball captain and all around __**'nice guy'**__ would use it as a Lolita __**kink**__… just to get his rocks off…that is __**unacceptable**__!"_

"_And with __**Draco Malfoy's**__ own sister! Doesn't he know who Malfoy is? He's the __**student body president**__!"_

"_I know__**!**__"_

"Hey Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Just so you know I'm going to kill you **now**."

It would never be said that Draco Malfoy was slow…after all he was track captain for a reason.

"So I guess Malfoy got Harry then?" Ron asked staring out the window beside his table. Pansy looked around him smirking slightly at the scene.

"Well Draco hasn't caught him just yet, Weasley."

Golden yellow and ink black streaked across the grass at an almost inhuman speed and that was when Draco Malfoy was thus named the _Yellow_ _Flash_ of Hogwarts academy.

* * *

"Nu-uh! No way! Not gonna happen!" Harry said slamming his bedroom door shut. His father was slightly ruffled by this; the door was hardly an inch from his nose. He sighed loudly.

"But Harry, your mum and Mrs. Malfoy are really looking forward to having a night out together and since Draco has after school activities and Mr. Malfoy is away on business there isn't any one else who can watch her."

"NO MEANS NO! Do you _remember_ what happened last time as a result of watching the little pervert? Her brother almost made mince meat outta me is what!"

"Now you're just overreacting."

Harry's bedroom door quickly opened surprising James in it's speed. He stared down at his son, a version of himself only with blazing green eyes, Lily's angry eyes, and gulped._ 'Oh dear…'_

"Over reacting?" Harry quietly asked. "He caught me, threw me into a trash can, nailed the cover to said can shut and rolled me down a steep hill where I fell into a ravine…it's lucky Cedric Diggory was cutting school and laying about in the area otherwise I would have drowned."

"…well you didn't _have _to be a pervert."

"SHE WAS THE PERVERT! I don't see what's so bad about her calling me _Onii_-Chan anyway."

"Harry…"

"I **won't** do it!" The door slammed shut against this time catching James on the nose. "**YOU **WATCH HER!"

"You'll watch the girl Harry, that's an order!"

"An order? ORDER? What the hell is with you people?"

"Don't back sass me young man!"

"I'll sass all I want!"

"You're grounded!"

"Oh! That hurts! I mean no one but Hermione will take my calls and I just love hanging out with her…she does nothing but make me study _all _day!"

"No TV."

"Whatever."

"No phone."

"No one but Hermione taking my calls…you got any better then that?"

"I swear Harry…I'll…I'll…" James was running out of options. He knew it was a low blow but this would get Harry to watch the girl. It wasn't that James was averse to watching May but…it had been too long since he, Remus and Sirius has spent any time together. With no Lily this was the ideal opportunity.

"What, Dad? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'll invite the girl and her brother over for the entire summer break."

The door opened and Harry stalked out of the room. He looked at his father with his fiery green eyes blazing pure loathing. "I hate you…"

"Got anything better then that glare Harry? Your mother does it to me all the time."

Mumbling Harry trudged down the stairs where his mother was waiting patiently with Mrs. Malfoy and May in the sitting room.

"I should call Remus." James said and reluctantly ignored the urge to rub his hands together and cackle.

-

**Sera: So that's it. I might add on to it but might not.**

**Sasuke: That was funny. For those ANIME/MANGA/JAPAN lovers you probably thought it was funny too. Though those who aren't nerdy might like it too. If you don't understand imagine it this way…May looks like maybe to be twelve wearing gothic Lolita clothing.**

**Sera: Adding to the fact that she is irresistibly **_**cute (remember Momiji from Fruits Basket and Hunny-Sempi from Ouran having a baby if it were possible)**_** so you can't really fault Harry on being taken with her.**

**Sasuke: I guess…though doesn't it imply he has a crush?**

**Sera: Kinda but not really. She's just that cute.**

**Sasuke: Also-Draco Malfoy only has over protective brother syndrome-apparently.**

**Sera: Yeah, trying to off Harry is perfectly **_**(yeah right)**_** logical. He felt as though Harry took advantage of May.**

**Sasuke: When it was May who took advantage of Harry.**

**Cedric: Thank God I found him!**

**Sasuke: Yeah about that…why were you skipping class?**

**Cedric: Well I've recently gotten into cloud gazing you know…I blame Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome.**

**Cedric: Indeed. What a drag…**

**Sasuke: Anyway-I guess that is all for now.**

**Cedric: Please don't flame this. **

**Shikamaru: It's troublesome to review; I know, but if you hope to get a second chapter you're gonna have to. At least five guys. **

**Cedric: Pretty PLEASE if you do I might get a bigger part!**

**Shikamaru: Whatever… **_**–lays back on the grass-**_** Zzzzzz**

**Sasuke: Is he asleep?**

**Cedric: The lazy little bugger…**

**Sera: JA NE!**


	2. Edward

_**Uguu Babel  
**_

_**Sera: It's an AU so don't freak because your favorite characters aren't how they usually are.**_

_**Sasuke: Especially Edward.**_

_**Sera: READ ON!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NO ONE HERE IS MINE...  
**_

* * *

He was lecturing again, a long winded filled with menacing promise of death to whoever interrupted. Oh yes he was on a role if he could say so himself…or that was what Harry was thinking as he stared up at his chemistry teacher, Mr. Snape who looked over the crowd of students from left to right to left again with his bottomless black eyes.

Beside Harry, Edward sighed and turned his head to the other side as it rested on his arms splayed on the table. Harry was amazed by this occurrence. Just looking at Edward Cullen's eyes made you think he never slept, with the slight looking bruises under each green eye creating a tired appearance but Edward liked his sleep or rather to sleep in class.

"_Psst_…" Harry poked Edward's head with his pencil. Edward jerked slightly but didn't rouse. "_**PssssssT**_…!"

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

"No sir."

"Good." And the lecture continued with Edward now slightly snoring and was that drool at the corner of his mouth? Harry shook his head in disbelief at the display half encouraged to take a nap himself but never daring. His teacher was a friend of his mother's and liked to report back to his mother as often as he could. It was why Harry was passing the class, if only just somewhat.

The bell rang and Edward, never one to miss the opportunity to surprise anyone, snorted loudly and turned over in his chair effectively falling to the cold tiled floor with a loud crack. "Damn it! That was my head!"

"You really should stop sleeping through class." Harry said later as he stood at his shared locker with Edward who still nursed the bump on his head. "I don't understand how you're passing that class anyway."

"It is simple really, merely, I study all week long and have study group." Edward said a bit more composed though his hand never did stray from the top of his head. "Oh I wanted to ask you."

"About?"

"May Mafloy?" Edward asked peering though his lashes coyly, his half smirk smoldering making the girls who walked by sputter and almost faint. If Harry listened closely he could hear the EAMCLG squealing with delight (that means the Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Lovers Guild, just so you know).

"I'm not dating her. I don't like her. I'm not a pervert." Harry said slamming the locker shut his green eyes glaring at the taller bronze haired teenager in utter annoyance. "You have free reign of her I don't care. She's all yours."

Edward's eyes flashed suddenly making Harry uneasy. Edward leaned forward bending his head just slightly with an innocent expression on his face cheeks flushed. "What if I wasn't inquiring because I wanted to ask her out…what if I wanted you?"

Three girls fainted, some swooned and others squealed-Harry was pretty sure some girl or a majority of them did all three.

"…I hate you."

"I know." Edward smirked swaggering to Harry's side. He slung his arm around Harry's shoulders giving the smaller boy a gentle squeeze. "You remember when we met, right?"

"Oh? How can I forget the day my life was considered over?"

-

**_Seven years earlier…_**

_'I don't like this place…it's filled with snow and it's cold…I miss my old school and my old house and my old town. It was always sunny and warm and there were palm trees and the beach was right there and Kano was there and Potato.'_ Little Harry rubbed at his eyes refusing to even admit that they were tears running down his chubby cheeks. He burrowed in his red coat further. _'I wanna go home.'_

He didn't want to admit the despite the cold it was nice to sit in the city square on his little bench listening to the crowds wander this way and that way. The voices of strangers oddly comforting in a way it had never been back in his home town. There had never been a lot of people wandering about back home and he idly wondered if it might have been the warmer weather. It was freezing here, the coldest he had ever had the misfortune to experience but it was nice to.

He wondered how Kano and Potato were getting along without him back home, probably sitting there in Kano's sister, Hijiri's Clinic bored without having anything to do without him. He suddenly missed the mountains where he and Potato often used to camp and even the creepy girl and her little red haired friend from the abandoned train station. Minagi Tohno and Michiru, yes, those were their names.

He opened his eyes wondering when he had shut them only to see eyes the same color as his only a bit dimmer staring straight into his own. The more the eyes focused the more the face did and he was suddenly blushing at the pretty pale face staring into his own. _"H-hi."_

The girl had short bronze colored hair that slightly curled in loose ringlets around her pale milky face. Her eyes, like he noted before were green but not the same shade he previously figured they were. They were darker, like the crayon color forest green and dimly shimmered in the light. She was dressed oddly in jeans and a normal jacket and thick shoes.

_"Hello." _Oh…she wasn't a she…her voice was obviously male. _"My name's Edward Mason."_ He stuck out his gloved hand expectantly.

_"I'm Harry."_

_"I know." _Edward said half turning to the side. His head turning from left to right as though looking for someone before he sighed and hefted himself onto the bench next to Harry. _"Are you waiting for someone?"_

_"No. I came here all by myself."_

_"Oh? My Aunt and Uncle are picking me up, I'm supposed to be in the cram school across the street but I didn't wanna wait there."_ He said matter-of-factly. _"I'm smarter then what they think, I always get good grades and stuff so I'm not stupid cause I'm in cram school."_

_"I didn't say you were stupid."_ Harry said easing away little by little from the oddly pretty boy. He figured that Edward was a year older then himself maybe; taller by a good few inches but then again, Harry was small for any normal ten year old anyway. _"Are you hungry?"_

_"Hm? A little, why? You want some food?"_

Harry nodded sprinkling snowflakes all over his lap from his hair, Edward laughed. _"Yeah."_

_"You're gonna catch cold if ya don't have a hat, Harry."_ He said in a scolding tone extracting his own hat from his jacket pocket placing it on Harry's head. _"There you go! Now you won't get sick!" _

He grabbed Harry's hand hauling him off the bench in one swooping jump.

_"Whaddaya want?"_

_"Um, is there a Mr. Burger around?"_

_"What? Pft! That place sucks. Hows about we have some Taiyaki?"_

_"Taiyaki, what's that?"_

An hour later Mrs. Cullen a beautiful round face woman dressed in thick slack and a jacket, found Edward and Harry snuggled together on their bench, because Edward had decided that it was theirs. Both boys were huddled close together covered in crumbs from their taiyaki sleeping soundly or snoring loudly, in Edward's case.

Since that day Harry hadn't been able to shake Edward Mason not that he'd really wanted to and despite that Harry wanted to go back home to the sunny beaches and mountains of his home town he was a bit reluctant to leave just yet.

-

"Ah, our youth." Edward said almost somberly not the least bit insulted by Harry shaking him off..

"Whatever. I'm leaving, you're annoying."

"Ok, I've got to meet with the student council anyway-committee business you know."

"Like I care." Harry said then paused, his eyes trained to a particular person standing with their back to him. The pack on the girls back caught his eye first. It was small and black and would have been ordinary if not for the two white little wings sticking out from either side of it. "Edward, who is that girl?"

"Hm?" Edward craned his neck to get a look at the person Harry had seen but no one was there. "Who am I supposed to be looking at?"

"What? There was a girl right there with a yellow coat and a pack with wings." Harry said looking the direction the girl had been. "She was there."

"She isn't now."

* * *

"Ha-Chan, do you want to play tag?"

"No."

"Ha-Chan, do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Ha-Chan, let's go on a walk, yeah?"

"No."

"Ha-Chan, do you hate me?"

"…no…"

"I think you do."

"I can assuredly say without a reasonable doubt in my mind that I do not _hate_ you."

They were seated across from one another at the dinner table, Harry to the right closest to the door and May to the left, between them an arsenal of food and cutlery that Harry had no problem in using to keep May at bay. He may have to baby-sit a girl one year younger then him, that was fine. He would be damned if she tried to molest him and play innocent.

Again.

He wondered how he was dragged into being a baby sitter and remembered his father's smug expression.

He'd get him back, he always did.

"Hey, Ha-Chan, let's go on a date."

His face hit the table with an audible thudding crack.

* * *

After Mrs. Malfoy had taken May home later that night, Harry hadn't been too far behind out the door. He need to walk to think like he did every night, a long walk to clear his thoughts and the cobwebs that halted any thoughts of anything important in his mind.

Nothing was open, of course it was nearly ten. He thought to maybe see a movie but thought against it. It was cold; the first bits of falling snow had begun an hour before; snow flakes falling in rhythmic dancing sways of the wind.

He liked May. She was smart, sweet and funny despite her relations and she was adorable. Not a raving beauty no she looked much too young but there was something eerily seductive about her eyes and the way she wore her ruffled layered dresses and wore her make up and her hair in pink and purple curls.

She was different and new and exciting but she was a Malfoy and what Harry knew of the Malfoy's, save the mother whom was in all actuality a Black thus the lesser evil in the Malfoy household, was that they were sneaky conniving busy bodies.

And May, sadly, was too much like her brother in that respect.

"How horrible, she was so promising."

Did he mention that she was a pervert?

"Very promising, indeed."

A sudden weight hitting his abdomen sent him rocking back, momentum bringing him and the mysterious weight falling backward to the snow covered ground with an '_Oof_' and someone unintelligible noise. Harry opened his eyes and stared up into the cloudy darkness of a starless night neither moving the weight nor trying to move himself. It was oddly comforting.

"_Ugu_…"

"Excuse me." Ok, so maybe the other noise wasn't too unintelligible. His eyes widened as they stared into dark rosy eyes with orangey hair falling in choppy layers about her face. Her bright yellow coat was warm and her gloved incased hands were resting on his chest, one directly above h is heart which thumped rather hard in his chest. "You're the girl from school." He said recognizing the coat and now the pack his hand was resting on.

"_Ugu_…who are you? I've never seen you before." She said now sitting up. She stared at him more closely, too closely leaning down so close that her nose was almost touching his before she jumped back in surprise. "OH! Harry!!! It's Harry!"

She scrambled off of him and stood, giving him a helping hand so that he could do the same. Her size was laughable, Harry thought. She didn't even reach his shoulder. "Hello."

"_Uguu_." She cocked her head to the side. "It's been a long time."

"A long time? Oh but I don't t think I know you."

"But you do, it's me." She placed a hand to her chest and smiled brightly. "Ayu."

Now that name he knew. When he'd just moved from his home town, in fact the day that he'd met Edward was the day he'd first gone to Mr. Morikawa's for taiyaki, there had been a girl with a large white ribbon in her hair eating taiyaki on a stool. Her legs swung back and forth as she had greedily eaten the fish shaped bread before she noticed them.

_"Hiya!"_ Edward had greeted before turning to Mr. Morikawa leaving Harry and the strange little orange haired girl to stare at one another in silence. Suddenly, she extended her hand where she held the taiyaki and smiled.

_"Uguu."_ She said and he had taken a bite.

_"I'm Harry."_

_"Ayu."_

After that the he and Ayu had met many times there, though never with Edward who was too loud sometimes. She moved away after that winter, or so Harry figured. He couldn't quite remember.

"What are you doing back?"

"_Ugu_. I'm…not sure." She said smiling.

How could she not be sure? He thought to himself as they fell into the normal rhythm of conversation. Schools, how they had been in the past seven years, the town and food, there were normal things to talk about, Harry thought. But there was something different in the air, almost magical and perhaps fleeting. This feeling surrounding this snowy town, this particular neighborhood and this tiny waif of a girl that Harry had once known like the back of his hand that, for the life of him, he couldn't remember ever leaving.

* * *

**WILL BE CONTINUED WITH REVIEWS ONLY.**

**THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC BECAUSE IT'S AN AU SO NO FLAMES.**


End file.
